


Keeping Score

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning to delegate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Score

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the founding of the Federation. _Enterprise_ is providing transportation for Shran and some other Federation delegates en route to a diplomatic conference. It is Malcolm's voice. He and Jonathan have an established relationship.

 

Jonathan doesn’t always know it, but I wake whenever he comes to bed after a late shift… or a late night _extending diplomatic courtesy_ , as he sometimes puts it. Once I assure myself that he’s fine, it’s easy to fall back asleep.

Tonight, I don’t. One look at his face and I’m wide-awake. “What happened? You look like you just lost a drinking contest with a Klingon.” I can’t resist a smirk. “Or, in this case, an Andorian.”

He shakes his head wearily. “Not so much drinking. But next time Shran wants to play poker, he’ll have to play against _you_.”

 


End file.
